


Live streaming my way into madness

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: Misha loves live streams. And, well, actual streams.  And Jensen gets involved in a kinky experiment.





	

His phone buzzes on the table. For a moment he hesitates to pick it up but then decides to check it anyways. As expected, it's nothing important. It's a notification from facebook that tells him, Misha is doing a live stream.   
He still doesnt know why he even gets these. And he kinda suspects that Misha himself had set this thing on his. Though he doesnt quite know why, because Misha must have known that this would set the perfect opportunity to fuck with him constantly.  
Jensen smirks softly and then actually klicks on that live stream, just to see what Misha is up to know and if it makes sense to call him to interrupt the stream.  
But what he sees confuses him for a moment.   
Is Misha just streaming someone pissing on the lawn?   
Like, is that what he's seeing here? And if so, why? Is this some sort of weird accident and Misha meant to record a weird kinky video to send to him and accidently published this on facebook? Or is that even weirder and kinkier and he actually really meant to stream this to millions of people?  
He stares with open eyes on his phone, trying to figure out what strange stuff is going on there, when it slowly dawns on him that this is in fact not someone peeing but just a waterhose in the backyard and Misha's kids are actually playing with it.  
He feels so embarrassed and ashamed. How could he possibly think such things? It's a totally innocent scenario. Just kids playing with some waterhoses.   
There's nothing kinky.   
It's just... Misha can do these things to him and he hates it so much and he loves it even more.  
He shakes his head, closes the app and puts his phone down.   
He has to pee.

**

„So, Mish, uhm, nice stream you did the other day.“  
„Oh, you watched it?“  
„Not entirely. It was, uhm, interesting.“  
„Yes, dont you think?“  
„uhu. You know, I know I shouldn't be asking that but....Why?“  
„That is a really good question Jensen. See, I wondered, have been wondering for a while now, why is this kinda thing even called a 'stream'?“  
„Uhm....“  
„See? Maybe it's because it's a stream of pictures or bits or data or information in general.“  
„Yeah?“  
„Yeah. So that's when I thought, why not subvert this whole idea in a very ironic and yet literal way. Streaming an actual stream.“  
„Okay...“  
„Liked it?“  
„To be honest, at first I thought I was seeing something completly different!“  
„Oh? What? What did you think you saw?“  
„Ah well, nothing....“

He blushes. He doesnt wanna blush. Why did he even start that whole topic? It's stupid and nothing and he's an idiot.

„What, Ackles?“  
The eyebrow, the close-to-Cas voice. Jensen sighs.  
„I thought you filmed someone peeing.“  
„Huh.“  
„Yeah that's all just your fault!“  
„My fault? How so?“  
„Well, you and your stupid kink!“  
„My kink?“  
„Yeah, i didnt even have that weird ass kink before. You compromised me!“  
„Well, YOU were the one thinking about peeing when all it was about was just my kids playing in the backyard.“

Jensen snorts in frustration and shakes his head.  
„I just....“  
„Why didnt you watch all of it?“  
„I have better things to do with my life? Also, the sound.... I had to pee!“  
„Interesting.“

Misha pulls out his phone and quickly types something into it. Jensen knows it's better not to ask. It's one of these weird ideas Misha sometimes gets out of the blue that he then has to write down imediately. And Jensen only hopes this doesnt end too bad for himself.

 

**

He really didnt expect a notification right now. Misha should be in a panel or meet and greet or something, but definitely not live streaming. So Jensen's even more curious what Misha might be filming right now. Whatever he expected, it was not THAT.  
It's apparently the little pond and fountain thingy in the hotel garden and Misha is gathering his meet and greet in the grass around it. But, instead of filming the actual M&G, he's filming the, well, stream.  
Jensen cant believe Misha is doing this again. This is the most stupid pun ever. And thousands of fans are actually watching this thing, this stream of a stream gently trickling into the pond. For minutes now. And so is he. He's laying on his hotel bed, eating not so good and too expensive room service sandwich and watching this facebook thing.  
What has his life become.  
But then again, it's relaxing somehow. He always loved water, it's calming.   
Maybe this is actually what Misha wants to achieve. Sure, it's all a funny, stupid pun. But this stream feels like a little zen garden. He doesnt really know and doesnt want to know, but there seems to be some stuff going on in fandom again. There's always something going on, and Misha just cares so much for his fans. Maybe this is really what this is all about.   
He closes his eyes, smiles and leans back, just listening to the sound of the stream, dozing off. The constant trickle, the distant voices, all that coffee he drank!  
He suddenly realizes: He needs to pee!  
Not too bad right now and he considers just snoozing for a couple more minutes when he notices the sound of the stream changing. He opens his eyes to look back at his phone to catch a bit of Misha before he ends the stream.   
Jensen groans, it was just too nice, but then again, nothing keeps him from taking a piss now, except for the text from Misha he just recieves:

Am in your room in 5. And NO you dont use the bathroom now!

 

That son of a bitch! Of course there was not a cute and lovely reason for this stream. No, Misha just simply wanted to mess with him. Misha wants to play a stupid game and hell, he's gonna play along. 

He feels like it takes longer till Misha finally knocks on the door and he jumps up and rushes through the door way faster than he had planned.

„You son of a bitch!“  
„Hello Jensen, missed you too!“

Misha grins and Jensen pulls him into the room and locks the door behind them.

„Screw you Collins!“  
„Ah, so it worked?“  
„Yeah. May I pee now?“  
„Now? The fun is just getting started!“

Jensen rolls his eyes, but gladly lets Misha manhandle him onto the bed and out of his shirt.  
Misha straddles him, pins his arms down on the mattress and kisses him roughly. He seems to have anticipated this much more than Jensen and it doesnt take too long till all the clothes landed on a pile next to the bed.

„At least I know where my t shirt is now. Thought I might have lost it.“  
„Huh?“

Misha looks up to him, confused. He was about to suck Jensen's dick and now he starts talking about laundry?

„Yeah, you've been wearing my shirt. But it's fine, suits you. And it doesnt have any holes in it. Improvement.“  
„Ackles, stay focused!“  
„I try to focus on things, you know. Cause I really have to pee and try not to think about that.“

There's not really an answer but Misha's lips closing around Jensen's dick. He doesnt quite know what to feel right now. It's so good and he's even more sensitive and tense and really doesnt wanna relax and accidently pee in Misha's mouth and this makes everything even feel worse, or better. Definitely hotter.   
He's lost in his arousal, panting and moaning and whining when Misha suddenly stops.

„Hey....“

Jensen doesnt get to say much more. He has no clue where the lube all of sudden comes from and when exactly Misha had opened up himself and also why. But he grasps for air when Misha sinks himself down on him.

„Holy crap, Mish!“  
„I got to tell you a secret, Jens. I gotta pee, too. Badly.“

He frantically fucks himself down on Jensen's hard dick, kissing his neck and sucking little marks on his freckled chest, still pinning his arms down.   
Jensen's mind is clouded. It feels so good and so intense and the pressure in his bladder makes him go crazy and he's not even sure if he could just cum like this. He can feel Misha's dick against his stomach, Misha's voice so deep, growling. And then he can fell something warm and wet and at first he thinks it's Misha's cum, but then he realizes that it's definitely not that. Misha's peeing on him and it's not as gross as it should be. And it might actually be sorta kinda hot?  
It's all so weird, and Misha doesnt stop moving and is so hot and tight and it doesnt need much more to send Jensen over the edge too. 

„Holy crap, Mish, what was that?“  
„Was it good?“  
„I'm not sure....“  
„Well, it was an experiment. Will evaluate this later. Shower?“  
„Yes please. And I'm not sure how i feel about being your guinea pig.“

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
